


Second Thoughts

by wraith816



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Amnesia, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-04
Updated: 2005-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraith816/pseuds/wraith816
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arrom – Daniel – told Jack that he 'remembered enough,' he thought he'd been right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Thoughts

When Arrom – Daniel – told Jack that he 'remembered enough,' he thought he'd been right. He remembered the first nights back on Earth, unused to the hard mattress beneath him, staring up at Jack's stucco ceiling. Remembered the smell of sex and sweat between he and Sha're as they lay together afterwards, sharing heat in the cold desert night. Remembered sipping bitter MRE coffee over the fire, chatting with Sam about whatever discoveries they'd made over the course of a mission. Remembered meditating with Teal'c, room lit with flickering candles.

But as he again lay sleepless in Jack's guestroom, remembering the almost-beautiful orange blast consuming Moscow – what he could be if he let it – he wasn't so sure that he wanted to be this Daniel Jackson.


End file.
